


Take A Bite

by iluvafjk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'M IN LOVE, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romantic Comedy, Sleepy Cuddles, iwachan is sleepy, just lots and lots of cuddles tbh, warm contented sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvafjk/pseuds/iluvafjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt/idea "sleepy morning kisses that accidentally turn intense"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bite

**Author's Note:**

> More fun sex tropes [[list]](http://iluvfksy.tumblr.com/post/100957092608/tickatocka-some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing)

Oikawa woke up to the bright morning light that penetrated through the thin curtain - sighing deeply, he snuggled closer to Iwaizumi’s chest and tightened his hold around his torso. It was a good thing that he set today’s practice in the afternoon, otherwise Iwa-chan was so going to reprimand him (read: hit him across the head) for being late and not feeling a tad bit sorry about it.

What to do, when Iwa-chan was so comfortable to fall sleep on?

Iwaizumi’s arms were wide apart, sometime during the night his hold on Oikawa must have loosened. Oikawa let Iwaizumi sleep for some more but it wasn’t long before he got bored and began playing with the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt, shirking it up and lazily rubbed Iwa-chan’s toned stomach, chuckling slightly as he poked on the bellybutton and sneaked a naughty glance at Iwa-chan, checking if he was awake.

Iwaizumi grunted and scratched his stomach (much to Oikawa’s amusement), and woke up with a tired scowl — “What the hell are you doing?”

Oikawa grinned sweetly, reaching up and gave Iwaizumi’s cheek a peck. “Good morning, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi groaned and rolled over, half-lying on top of Oikawa.

"Nghh, Iwa-chan, you’re heavy," Oikawa huffed as he was squashed among Iwa-chan’s limbs — his head was tucked just below Iwaizumi’s chin, and Iwaizumi’s legs were tangled in between his longer ones — although this was definitely not a position Oikawa dislike. Anywhere near Iwa-chan was pleasant.

"Iwa-chaaan," Oikawa cooed as Iwaizumi’s breath evened and his hold on Oikawa loosened a little. Rubbing Iwa-chan’s back, Oikawa began placing kisses on the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck — the easiest place his lips could reach — and breathed in Iwa-chan’s scent. It calmed him down, at the same time made him excited and just — happy. He could hear Iwa-chan humming a content breath and it was song in his ears — so he pressed more kisses on his neck, wherever he could reach in this position, as his hand grabbed a hold on Iwa-chan’s shoulder under his shirt.

His very last kiss, though, was more like a bite than a kiss — he would’ve blamed it on “Iwa-chan’s delicious body” as he later on indeed did — that finally woke Iwaizumi with a loud “Ouch!”.

Iwaizumi’s sleepy, annoyed eyes stared down at Oikawa.

"Did you just bite me?"

Oikawa’s amused eyes wandered elsewhere, but they told Iwaizumi the truth — as they have always been.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi loomed above him and grabbed a hold of Oikawa’s wrist. Oikawa suppressed a laugh and tried to fight Iwaizumi’s force without much of an effort.

Completely awake now, Iwaizumi was on a mission — revenge. “You’re gonna pay for this.”

"For the bite?" Oikawa laughed, gripping Iwaizumi’s shirt with his free hand.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi lowered himself and bit at Oikawa’s earlobe — making Oikawa shiver. "It hurt."

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi down with his arm hooking around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi then bit on his neck, and his breath hitched.


End file.
